


Among Us

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Yeah my first time writing for this fandom so sorry for any OOC characters so yeah
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Kudos: 8





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Have been listening to the same song while writing this since this idea had been stuck in my head and I had to write it so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Wait! It's not me I swear!"

Steve could hear Pepper shriek out while watching both Bruce and Natasha dragging the struggling redhead towards the ejector room before turning to glance at Tony since he knew how close they were but only saw a blank expression, making him frown a bit.

 _'He must still be in shock'_ Steve thought with a slight shake of his head before sighing out and standing up, seeing that the meeting was over now watching everyone else walking off to do any tasks they were assigned. Slightly sad that he couldn't see Bucky, Steve pulled out his digital map, after messing up a few times, to see what tasks he have to complete and saw that the last remaining tasks were located near the end of the ship. He couldn't help but shiver a bit since that area was almost never visited which would have been a perfect place for someone to die but Steve quickly pushed that thought down and straighten up a bit, _'Can't let that get to me'_ he thought as he started making his way towards the end of the ship, walking passed a few of his friends.

As Steve was getting closer, he quickly saw two people ahead of him and when he looked closer, he saw that it was Bucky and Peter which was a bit strange in his opinion. Mostly since no matter how much Steve tries to encourage him, Bucky tend to stay on his own and Steve knew that Peter tend to stay close to Tony so it made him a bit curious of what was going on. Steve made sure to stay quiet as he walked towards the room that Bucky and Peter was in before quickly stopping when he saw the light dying down making him tense up in slight fear and clench his fists tightly as he was waiting for the lights to come back on, his heart beating fast in his chest.

It nearly took two minutes before the lights was finally back on causing Steve to let out a sigh of relief before suddenly feeling a small chill go down his spine. _'Bucky!'_ he quickly thought as he was now running towards the end of the hallway where the room was located but once he turned the corner, Steve let out a loud gasp of shock and horror.

Laying in the middle of the floor was his friend Bucky covered in his own blood and a bloody hole resting between his eyes and his face held an expression of horror.

Steve stared at the body for a few seconds before it clicked in his head when he saw a vent in the corner of the room causing him to tense up. He firmly knew that Peter killed his friend and have to inform the others.

As he quickly turned around to head back to the meeting room to push the button, Steve nearly ran into Tony whom quickly raised his hands in slight surprise.

"Whoa there Stevie boy, what's happening?" Tony casually said with a smile smile which didn't really calm Steve down but making him panic more. "Peter killed Bucky!" Steve panicky said as he grabbed onto Tony's shoulders to move him out of the way, "We need to make an emer-" Steve was quickly cut off by a sharp pain in his lower left side. Letting out a sudden cough, Steve slowly looked down to see what was causing the pain and soon saw something pierced into his side which was quickly covering in his own blood. He then looked back to Tony's face and saw him simply smiling, and to his surprise, which reveal his sharp teeth and his eyes flashing red.

"Oh Steve....if you only haven't come over here" Tony started to say as he pulled his hand free letting Steve fall backwards while weakly pressing his hand against the wound. "You have still be alive"

Chuckling a bit, Tony raised his bloodied hand up and started licking his hand clean as Steve painfully watched as his vision was slowly fading away.

The last thing Steve saw was Tony finishing and soon walking away without saying anything and the door closing.


End file.
